maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:VendettaRev
Hello, VendettaRev! First of all, let me apologize for the length of this post, I just want you to understand what my goals are as admin, and I want to hear your thoughts, because if we're both going to be admins, we would have to discuss changes made to the wiki and keep each other in the loop on what we want to do, and so on. I know this is just a little wiki that doesn't get a lot of editing attention, but me and many other users have put many hours into this wiki and I'm proud of the work that me and the other past editors have done and I want to collaborate with someone who also wants to make this the best wiki it can be. I want to start off by saying I really appreciate everything that you have contributed so far to the wiki, I've been monitoring many of your edits and they are great; you've given more attention to the MP3 articles than they've gotten in years. I've been the only active editor on here for a few months now and it's nice to see someone else that's dedicated to Max Payne! I mostly edit the Max Payne 1 & 2 articles so it's good to see the Max Payne 3 articles get some attention. I don't really have too much of a problem granting you admin rights but I have to ask why do you want to be an admin? You do seem legitimate and dedicated but I'm mostly just curious. I became admin of this wiki because no one else was stopping vandalism, deleting unnecessary pages, or general cleanup. You just joined a few weeks ago and I was wondering what you would do if you were given admin privileges that you cannot already do. If you become admin we would have to discuss important changes to the wiki before doing them, such as how the wiki looks, article layouts, and so on. I just want to know why you want to become an admin because we'd be working together on making this wiki a better place to visit so let me know what you think. Also, here are some of the goals I have for the wiki, let me know what you think of them: -The removal of spoiler tags on articles, specifically related to Max Payne 3 and the comics. Spoiler tags aren't really necessary for a game that is almost 5 years old and I think that the general spoiler warning on the front page is enough to cover all three Max Payne games and the comics. -Interpretations and theories about events or characters should be avoided, and information should be cited as often as possible in order to avoid conflict of information (I'm pretty sure you cited some information or posted a link on the Max Payne 3 comics page, so if you did thank you). -Articles written from the perspective of "in-universe" should be written in the past tense ("Victor Branco was a local politician..." instead of Victor Branco is a local politician...". This includes character, location and event pages. Chapter articles (One Card Left to Play, Playing It Bogart, etc.) don't have to be written in the past tense as they are mostly informational, "out of universe" articles like the game articles. Here is the forum post I made announcing the change, and here is the policy page for tense, if you have questions feel free to ask, but I think since every games' story is told by Max to the player in the past tense and most of the characters die during the games, there isn't really a reason to keep everything in present tense. If you don't want to do the work of rewriting a lot of the articles that's okay, I don't mind changing them myself. I just wanted to let you know so if you see me changing entire sections of pages you know why and it's not a surprise to you. Once again, thanks for all the work you've done so far, let me know what you think of everything I've posted here, including why you want to be an admin, and then we can bout about making you one! I'm on here nearly every day working on articles or checking new edits and messages. I appreciate your interest, your edits, and I look forward to hearing from you. Maxheat7 (talk) 13:32, February 7, 2017 (UTC) You seem suitable for the job Hey Vendetta, I got your message yesterday but I was busy with life and I wasn't able to respond back right away, but I can now. First off thank you for the response, redirect fixes and unnecessary page deletion/merging was something that I wanted to do before I became admin and though I did do some, but there's always more to be done so that's understandable. You seem friendly, dedicated, and willing to work with me so I'm excited to have someone to work with! If you're okay with everything I laid out in my first response to you (past tense writing for "in-universe" articles and the removal or MP3 spoiler tags), and to let me know which pages you are deleting, or if you plan to change the appearance of the wiki, or change the front page, I'll make you admin in the next couple of days. Just let me know if you plan to change anything big on the wiki before doing them, and I will do the same for you. I look forward to your response and us both being partners and admins together on this wiki! Thank you VendettaRev, Maxheat7 (talk) 02:37, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Response to other admin question: the other admins became inactive almost a year ago, they were around for 4+ years and while they did a lot of work for the wiki, they moved on to other interests and wikias. No one was around for months and I adopted the wiki after being a dedicated editor for over 10 months. If you have any other questions, don't hesitate to ask. Maxheat7 (talk) 02:48, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Response to questions -In regards to marking the other admins as inactive, I have no idea why I didn't change their status on the page when I added myself to the list. I'll change it in the next day or so when I add you to the admin list. I most likely won't take away their admin rights though, (at least for now) because revoking admin rights is usually reserved for abusing admin power rather than inactivity. User:TheBearPaw, however, posted a few years ago that he wasn't going to edit or partake in admin duties anymore. When you're admin, maybe we can come up with an "inactive admin" policy on whether or not we should revoke admin rights due to inactivity. -For the Part II Cold Day in Hell page, I am going to make one. I've just been jumping around and expanding/fixing/editing the miscellaneous MP1-related pages that already exist before making new ones (the Max Payne Mobile Accomplishments page was the exception to that), and I've also been replaying MP1 for the twentieth time, this time on PC using the developer cheats, capturing "cinematic" screenshots (screenshots without Max standing around in the foreground) of brands, products, locations and most of the character models in the game for the other MP1 (and eventually MP2) pages I'm working on. I'll post again on here once you're admin (I will try to do that within the next 24 hours for you). Thanks VendettaRev! Maxheat7 (talk) 11:35, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Admin Congrats, you're an admin :) Changing the admin list to include you right now! Maxheat7 (talk) 11:43, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Response to your message Hey Vendetta, just got your message about the Part II page. Yes, I'm still around, but life has been throwing me some curve balls lately like moving to another city, finishing school for the year, and so on. I haven't been monitoring the wiki in about a month but once I get a little more settled in I'll jump back into it. I still have some pages as opened tabs! Regarding the Part II page, I wanted to make that and the Part III page for MP1 look like the Part I page (see here for that page), but most of the pictures under the Featured Characters and Chapters sections don't seem to load for me. Do they work for you? No matter what I did I couldn't get them to load, and I was going to reach out to techies over at the Fandom wiki for help, but that's around the time I stopped being active so I never got a chance to. If you can figure it out or do it another way to get them to load then I don't mind if you work on them. Let me know what you think about that or if you can get those pictures on the Part I page to load. Take care, Maxheat7 (talk) Fixing image thumbnails Image thumbnails don't appear on any article and I now know a way that this can be fixed. In common.js, wgIsMainpage needs to be changed to window.wgIsMainpage. I can't edit this since I'm not an admin, so one of you needs to do this so image thumbnails appear properly on articles. ZT111 (talk) 14:15, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. It's already done. VendettaRev (talk) 14:34, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for editing it. But I think you need to submit the change for review. On the right box, on common.js, you probably need to hit "submit for review". ZT111 (talk) 18:01, January 8, 2018 (UTC)